Enfermeria
by O-Koneko.Marlem-O
Summary: Kevin le teme a las inyecciones, tiene terror cada vez que ve una geringa, pero siempre que este con el su chico de la gorrita, el miedo a todo se le olvida. ONE-SHOT, Lemon, KevEdd.


**ENFERMERÍA.**

Como cada viernes por la noche al pequeño Edd le tocaba trabajar extra en la enfermería, pues tenía que encargarse de revisar los instrumentos que usaban para los niños que asistieron ese día a un rápido chequeo médico que el director decidió aplicarles.

Pero había una cosa que salía por completo de su rutina de ordenar hisopos y trapear el lugar.

Era el chequeo privado de Kevin.

Kevin tenía un gran problema con las inyecciones, las odiaba, les temía y era algo que hace tiempo (años) el grupo de Ed's había descubierto, así que para Eddward no era nada nuevo que el gran mariscal tuviera ese problema.

La cuestión es que el tendría que hacer le el chequeo médico.

Doble D, como comúnmente le llaman desde la primaria, tiene muchos sueños, muchos, y por ende hace muchas cosas.

Aparte de ser encargado del salón de química también lo es de la enfermería, en especial por que los maestros, para ahorrarse unos centavos, lo mandaron a él (el único estudiante de secundaria que sabia inyectar) a apoyar a las doctoras de aquella área de la escuela, el se ofreció gustoso, pero la cuestión es que no pensó enfrentarse a él, su amor adolescente.

Porque si, Edd estaba enamorado de Kevin desde que por cosas de la escuela, en la clase de deportes, los asignaron juntos.

Al enclenque y al deportista.

Así que prácticamente desde entonces son "amigos".

Son "pareja".

Y ahora Edd con su bata ajustada por el lazo, miraba de reojo a Kevin que desde hace rato mantenía la mirada fija en la ventana, con el brazo expuesto, obvio que para Edd era sumamente sencillo notar lo pálido que estaba y como sudaba, pues al parecer, sin importar el tiempo, las inyecciones seguían dándole miedo, aun que ahora intentaba controlarse más que antes.

-Si… si gustas puedes intentar morder un palito para que centres tu malestar e ira en morder-

-Así está bien.

Doble D se sintió un poco incomodo por aquello, la voz de Kevin había sido tan fría que le calo, al final decidió, con aguja lista, inyectarlo de una vez por todas para acabar con la "agonía" del mayor.

Kevin antes de que le atravesara el brazo con la jeringa observo al pelinegro con atención, este se sonrojo e intento calmarse para inyectarle suavemente, sintiendo el fuerte musculo de su brazo y el sudor por los nervios en este, luego de vaciar aquel liquido allí alzo la mirada, sacándola, no pudo reaccionar, cuando el ojiverde se lanzo contra sus labios, besándolo, mordiendo su labio un tanto salvaje, haciendo al más pequeño estremecerse sin saber qué hacer.

Cuando se separaron la cara de Edd era un completo poema.

-¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Que…?

-Solo así puedo ignorar lo horrible que es. –Sonrió de lado.- Escuche que hoy te toca cuidar el lugar y no habrá nadie más, ni el conserje, ni maestros, ni doctores… nadie.

-¿Eh? Pues… pues solo quería terminar de ordenar… ordenar la enfermería y después retirarme a mi… a mi casa… -Dijo bastante avergonzado mirando a otro lado.-

-¿Eso no es muy tarde? –Se levanto del banco donde estaba, haciendo notar la diferencia de estaturas, a Kevin la edad le había sentado bien, haciéndolo más fuerte, mas alto y con un aura de chico rebelde, en especial lo ultimo.- No puedo dejar que te vayas solo a casa así. –Termino acorralando al más chico.-

-Y-Y-Y-Yo…. Yo pu-puedo cuidarme solo. –Dijo tan bajito provocando que el de piel levemente más oscura se inclinara.-

-Sabes… me gusta tu traje… -Sonrió un poco mas jugando apenas con las cuerdas de la bata.- Me gusta mucho como te vez, solo te falta el sombrerito y las medias…

-¡Kevin! –Los colores se le subieron a la cara.- No digas ese… tipo de cosas… además yo con falda y medias y…

-Yo jamás dije que tenías falda. –Sonrió dejando al pequeño al descubierto.- Es más… solo con las medias. –Susurro contra su oído con su aliento cálido, con sabor a menta, siempre listo para besar al más chico, el cual se removía avergonzado bajo el.

-K-Kevin… -Pego un pequeño bote al sentir la mano del mayor paseándose por su pierna, subiendo a su cadera y apretándola después con ambas manos, para poder besarlo. Besarlo profundo y con lentitud.- Mmgh… -Soltó dentro del beso al chocar su lengua con otra más salvaje y traviesa.-

Edd había quedado acorralado contra la pared, mientras sentía todavía el beso del mayor, gimiendo suave, cuando este coló una de sus piernas entre las del otro, pero dándole la vuelta, dejándolo de lado, aun contra el muro.

-Es… espera…

-No puedo.

Y lo demostró, acariciando su cuerpo, lamiendo su oreja, jugando con la bata mientras seguía moviendo su pierna, escuchando los suspiros del más joven.

Desde que entro a la enfermería y lo vio así, la inyección había pasado a segundo plano en un instante.

Lo primero que quería hacer terminando era comérselo.

Con todo y traje.

Edd mientras seguía dejándose hacer por él, recordando muy, muy en su interior que estaban en el plantel, en la enfermería, el lugar sagrado sin gérmenes ni bacterias, y que si seguían así, terminarían contaminándolo.

Y mucho.

Pero a Kevin poco parecía importarle pues seguía en la tarea de aturdirlo (cosa que estaba logrando), pues cada vez su razón se perdía y solo se concentraba en aquella tibia mano que bajaba para presionar su entrepierna un tanto brusco, haciéndolo gemir.

-Kevin… k-kevin… ah… -Los gemiditos que el azabache soltaban era lo más excitante que en su vida había escuchado, así que, pegándolo lo más que podía, hizo notar lo erecto que ya estaba, y adolorido.

Desde hace rato.

-Maldición… -Susurro por una punzada que le dio en aquella parte baja, así que con algo de brusquedad dejo a Edd contra la primera camilla que encontró.

Y lo miro.

Y Edd solo logro interpretar aquello con una palabra…

Deseo.

Deseo puro.

Deseo por él.

Y de nuevo ambas bocas se enzarzaron en una batalla campal por ver quién dominaba, obviamente guiada y ganada por el mayor, pues el pequeño, entre gemir por la mano y saborear su boca, no atinaba a mover su lengua con tanta habilidad como el mayor, que le arrebataba el aliento.

Kevin seguía en su ardua tarea de librarse de los pantalones de ambos, dejando por fin libre sus miembros, ya no aguantaba, además de no querer ser interrumpidos por algún alumno rezagado y con asuntos pendientes o un conserje.

Así que busco en su bolsillo lo que siempre traía cuando no aguantaba y encerraba a Edd en algún lugar, solos.

El lubricante.

-K-Kevin… espera… no pensaras solo usar eso… ¿y-y el condón? –Pregunto dudoso.- S-Sabes la cantidad de-

-Edd si no te cayas juro que ni el lubricante usare. –Jadeo con las pupilas dilatadas, estaba más que excitado.

Claro que no por eso olvidaba la delicadeza del acto.

Así que siguió besando el cuerpo del menor, pero sin quitarle la bata, le encantaba lo esbelto que se veía.

Al final le quito toda la ropa, dejándole solo aquel pulcro uniforme, admirándolo desde arriba.

-Aah… Edd… -No pudo contener el suspiro al verlo así, la verdad no podía, en especial cuando este estaba gimiendo así, con esa carita roja.

-Kevin… Kevin –suspiraba completamente perdido, las estimulaciones anteriores en su piel lo habían dejado noqueado por completo, cuando escucho apenas como rasgaban una bolsita, alzo un poco la mirada contemplando.

Kevin se había bajado los pantalones y con la bolsita ya abierta, comenzaba a untar sus tres dedos, alzando la mirada al menor, con una lujuria que lo dejaba sin aliento.

La imagen del mayor sin camisa, los pantalones abajo y el miembro ya algo viril expuesto hicieron que su miembro se alzara, moviéndose un poco de arriba abajo.

Cuando el mayor termino, se acerco a él, besándolo, comenzando a meter un digito sin mucha dificultad, escuchado como suspiraba, eso lo altero un poco mas pues conforme metía ese primer digito, era succionado, como si aquel pequeño le pidiera mas.

Jadeo metiendo otro un poco mas tosco escuchando un gemido suave, sonriendo de lado mientras movía sus dedos de arriba abajo, meneándolos, escuchando las protestas de que dejara de jugar.

-Mira al ansioso. –Sonrió de lado mirando como abrió grande los ojos avergonzado y golpeaba suave su pecho, siguió sonriendo y metió de lleno tres, hundiéndolos, escuchando el fuerte gemido.- Edd…

-Ah… -Hecho su cabeza hacia atrás temblando en sima de esa camilla pequeña y escolar, mientras Kevin se dedicaba a lamer su suave y clara piel, mordiendo los pezones rosas y bajando hasta el terso vientre, un poco mas y el azabache se retorció.- Gh! Ke-Kevin!

El mayor estaba bastante concentrado en lamer al menor, comiéndolo y chupando, quería probar su dulce miel, sentirlo caliente en su boca y sus gemidos retumbar el cuarto, lo quería suyo ahora.

Se separo, ya no podía, si seguían así él seria el que terminaría antes, alzo las piernas de Edd hasta posarlas sobre sus hombros mientras miraba jadeando suave contra la boca del menor.

-Mmh, Edd voy… -Le aviso y este con los ojos húmedo, el cabello pegado al rostro y sus mejillas rojas, asintió, mientras su cabello se esparcía por la tela blanca, pues su gorro al igual que otras prendas estaban en otro lado.

Suspiro agitando un poco su pene, metiendo la punta e introduciéndolo lentamente, observando atento las reacciones del más pequeño, lamiéndose los labios, viendo como esa boquita ya roja por los besos se abría y cerraba jadeante, sacando un poco la lengua, se veía tan delicioso.

-Ah! Kevin… -Gimoteo abrazándolo, mientras su cuerpo entero temblaba, era demasiado para su cuerpo, sentía que se vendría con el hecho de tenerlo dentro.

-Edd… -Jadeo contra su oído, comenzando a moverse, amaba lo delgado que era y lo rico que se sentía cuando estaba caliente como ahora, movió su cadera en una estocada certera escuchándolo gemir, separando sin soltarle, mirando sus reacciones, se veía tan hermoso.- Mmh, me aprietas.

-Kevin, no… hables cosas… de ese tipo… ahora… -Intento hablar con coherencia pero la necesidad de aire y los gemidos se lo impedían.

-Ssssh… -Lo callo, lamiéndole el cuello, comenzando a moverse más rápido contra el.- calla…

-Ah! –El cuerpo debajo de él tirito mientras continuaba con el movimiento, concentrándose solo en ello y saboreándolo entero, en un momento la desesperación le invadió, comenzando a moverse con rapidez para después detenerse y moverse suave, profundo.

-Edd… -Jadeo, moviéndose con más fuerza, mientras la camilla rechinaba, sus cuerpos al tocarse con tanta fuerza comenzaban a crear un sonido húmedo y duro, de golpes en un compas exquisito, demasiado.- Ah mierda… -Gruño tomando la pequeña cadera, jalando al más pequeño contra él con fuerza, embistiéndolo tosco, rudo, sin piedad, intentando casi partirlo en dos, era demasiado para el.- Ah…

-Ah! Aah! Kevin! –El ojiazul gimoteo aferrándose a su espalda y rasguñándola un poco, mientras sus piernas que habían sido bajadas a la cadera lo abrazaban, estaba tan adentro que podía sentir como aquel huequito que tocaba lo apretaba sin poder evitarlo, haciendo succión y presión, cosa que estaba enloqueciendo al rubio.- Mmgh! Ya no… Kevin, me vengo! –Gimió alto mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían más y su cuerpo se tensaba.

-Córrete. –Le miro con tanta intensidad que el menor cerró los ojos y apretó sin poder evitarlo, era demasiado, cuando una estocada fuerte hizo que apretara y tiritara de pies a cabeza, dejando salir su esencia entre ambos vientres. Suspiro un poco mientras intentaba calmarse, el mayor jadeo viendo aquella mancha entre ellos, alzo una mano y recogió un poco lamiéndola con su dedo, mirando al menor el cual se tensó avergonzado y excitado, este sonrió de lado, besándolo, dándole de comer un poco de él, para después tomarlo en brazos y sentándolo sobre su miembro, empalándolo, mirando como este temblaba, el todavía no se corría.

Así como lo tenía podía apreciar perfectamente sus movimientos, jadeo un poco, haciéndolo subir y bajar tomándolo de su cadera, haciendo que saltara sobre él, jadeo cuando este tomo iniciativa moviéndose por su cuenta, recargando sus manitas sobre los hombros mas tostados y moviendo su trasero contra él, se escuchaba el pequeño splish de su carne chocando, estaban tan húmedos y calientes que en la pulcra enfermería podía sentirse un excitante aroma a sexo, mezclado con el perfume de ambos.

Edd gimoteo un poco, duro de nuevo, mientras el mayor sonreía y lamia su boquita, algo que le encantaba, su miembro se hinchaba cada vez que esa tibia entrada se contraía en torno a él, sentía que no aguantaría si seguían así, así que comenzó a moverlo con brusquedad, azotando esos glúteos contra su vientre, escuchando como los gemidos de ambos comenzaban a sonar con fuerza por el lugar, mientras ese calor los recorría.

-Ah, ah… mmh, Edd… -Gimió sin poder evitarlo, viendo a su pareja a punto del orgasmo con ese lindo cabello azabache pegado al rostro, sentía que perdería la cabeza, su miembro estaba tan caliente que no podía, lo apretó con más fuerza, moviéndolo salvaje, mientras la camilla sonaba con fuerza y el menor ya estaba casi gritando, era tan profundo que ambos se estaban quedando sin aliento, cuando por fin, en un temblor el mayor ya no pudo y se corrió con rudeza dentro suyo, quemándolo de manera placentera, mientras algo salía de su entrada, ambos aun gimiendo el nombre del otro y con el sudor recorriendo sus cuerpos.

Edd lo miro y lo beso cerrando sus ojos, mientras el mayor correspondía, alzando también su cadera para sacar su miembro de su interior y ver como el semen escurría por sus piernas, era demasiado.

-K-Kevin… -Gimoteo avergonzado y demasiado excitado, así que se recargo en su hombro, tiritando aun por el orgasmo.

-Mmgh… ¿Edd? –Le hablo acariciando su espalda y sonriendo.

-¿S-Si? –Pregunto apenado mientras se recargaba ahora en su pecho.

-Te amo…

Se quedo mudo y luego con su cuerpo aun temblando le abrazo con fuerza asintiendo, acariciando su cabello y su espalda, demasiado emocionado.- Yo también. –Susurro besando su mejilla.

El mayor solo atino a sonreír, había sido una tarde mejor de lo que pensaba, aun no superaba su miedo por las inyecciones pero gracias al más chico, se sentía mas seguro, con fuerza.

Se sentía bien.

FIN


End file.
